Rabbit Þe caring Vigalante
by Bad'Ideas'And'Writing.net
Summary: Told that he would never become a hero, our clover takes matters into his own hands. Now if only this guy can train me. No update schedule, no ships, yet. and no caffiene for me. comments and reviews are appreacted. please check Author notes.
1. Crestfallen

**A/N: So, throughout the story you will see this letter '****þ' this is 'Thorn' and it means TH. So 'this, that, and then' become 'þis, þat, and þen'. Thank you for reading this. Feedback is appreciated and recommended.**

**Chapter one: Crestfallen**

_When I was four years old, I was told __þ__at I would never be a hero. It all started when I was at the doctors office._

"Sorry kid. It ain't happening."

_Þe doctor said wiþout any sugercoating._

"What do you mean? Is someþing wrong? All þe kids at þe daycare already have þier quirks."

_Ah my moþer. Bless her heart; she was always a worry wart._

"Well if you look at þe X-Ray here, you can see þat he has two joints in his pinky toes. Þat means he won't get a quirk."

_It wasn't till some time later þat I found out it had a 30% fail rate. How unfortunate._

"Þank you doctor. Come along now izuku."

_My moþer led me out, all þe while I was dead to þe world. We went home and I watched my favorite video of All Might. It was his debut. I remember watching it dozens of times while crying. It was at least an hour before my mom came in. I was heartbroken, and asked her the words that set. My. Fate. _"_**Mom; can I be a hero?"**_ _My moþer just hugged me and kept crying saying þat she was sorry. Over and over and over again. She never knew þat þat wasn't what I wanted to hear._

_I went to daycare the next day. I was still broken from my 'diagnoses'. A word at made it seem like a disease. I went to my 'friend' Bakugou, who I called 'Kachan' as a term of endearment. Þe one person I þought wouldn't care, þe one person who would help me. But he broke my trust and grounded it into dust._

"Hey deku! What you crying about?!" _He sort of yelled._ "The doctor said þat I will never get a quirk." _I sniffled it out. _"HUH! I GUESS YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A DEKU! HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHAT! DEKU DOESN'T HAVE A QUIRK! HE'S A QUIRKLESS FREAK!" _All þe kids laughed at me. I was ridiculed and beaten. Þe teachers; þe ones who were supposed to put a stop to it. Didn't, þey even encouraged it. Quirkiest fucks. And so, þat began my ten years of torment._

* * *

Aldera Junior High Ten years later

Midoriya was at his desk writing in his notebook when the teacher came in "Alright everyone, calm down, calm down. Now, I need to hand þese flyers out so you can decide what you want to do in þe future, but… I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO GO INTO ÞE HERO COURSE!" Þe teacher Þrows his papers while shouting his last sentence. And like a gun has gone off in a gun free zone. Þe students start blasting their quirks left right and center. Well except for Ba- "SHUT UP. THE BEST ANY OF YOU FUCKING EXTRAS CAN BE IS A SIDEKICK TO SOME D-LISTER!" -kugou… Þe students, a bit enraged by þis blond pomeranian, start insulting him, telling him how he can't insult them. Funny how þose hippocrates work. "Now now, Bakugou, you want to go to UA. Correct?" And like a Tornado siren has gone off, everyone got quiet and started whispering. "_UA? Doesn't it have like a seven percent acceptance ratio?" _Was the general consensus of the class

"Oh! Midoriya, don't you also want to go to UA?" And like þat, The teacher threw our favorite clover, and or rabbit. To þe proverbial wolves. Þough, with how þe students are to him. Wolves wouldn't be too far off. Everyone started laughing at him. Saying how someone quirkless can't be a hero. All þe while Midoriya looked at the teacher and could see þe amusement in his eyes. "WHAT!" Bakugou yells while slamming his hand on midoriya's desk. "HOW CAN SOME DEKU LIKE YOU BECOME A HERO!" "W-well þey removed that law. A-and it's always been my dream to be a hero kachan, s-so þeirs no hurt in trying." Midoriya says while quivering. "Don't even fucking try deku." Bakugou says while returning to his desk. Þe teacher, seeing that it has calmed down, starts his lesson.

_**TIME SKIP**_

It's now þe end of þe day and Midoriya is packing up his bag till Bakuhoe, sorry, Bakugou, grabs his notebook out of his hand. "What's this? 'Hero Analisas for þe future? You still planning to be a hero!?" Bakugou mocks while holding midoriya's notebook. "Kachan please give it back" Midoriya says while trying and failing to grab his book from his 'friends' hands. "It's always been my dream to be a hero. And I'll never know unless I take þe exam." Midoriya says trying to persuade bakugou to give back his book. "HUh!? You!? TRY!? You'll just die in þe exam you useless deku! So don't even þink of trying for UA you quirkless freak." Bakugou proceeds to blow up þe notebook and toss it out þe window. While walking a way he calls to our luvabull clover. "You know. There might be one way for you to get a quirk. Jump off a roof and pray for a quirk in the next life." Midoriya, crestfallen, watches bakugou leave while laughing. And prays, even þough he knows full well þat he meant it, that bakugou was only joking.

He waits a few minutes before heading downstairs to grab his notebook from þe koi pond. On his way home he goes under an overpass, not paying attention to his surroundings. He doesn't notice þe sewer grate blow open and a viscous slime come out till it's too late and he is suffocating. "Ah þe perfect skinsuit. Just wait. It'll all be over soon. I didn't know þat he would be here." All þe while, midoriya is having his own thoughts about 'how he doesn't want to die and that he has so much to live for.' Þough now þat he þinks it. He doesn't have much to live for. When he starts to black out, he doesn't hear the words of his favorite hero.

When midoriya wakes up. It's to being slapped. Upon awakening and seeing his favorite hero; He goes full hero fanboy. "Ohmygodit'sAllMightandherightshereandhesavedme… SAVED ME! ALL MIGHT, please sign my notebook…. He already signed it." "**Ha ha ha, it's always good to meet a fan. But crime waits for no one."** It was at þat moment þat our clover made the best and worst decision of his life. He jumps on top of All Mights legs. Soaring þrough þe air, midoriya is told by All Might to close his eyes and mouth till they land. But they don't notice þe slime creature slipping away.

Upon landing Midoriya asks his million dollar question. "All Might. It's always been my dream to be a hero. So do you þink someone like me could be a hero like you." It was at þat moment that our green protagonist looked up. "WHAT!? YOUR NOT ALL MIGHT WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MIGHT!?" He screamed looking around for his hero. "Calm down. I am All Might. You see þis wound here?" He asks picking up his shirt and showing a mess of scar tissue. "I got þis in a fight five years ago." He says solemnly. "Isn't þat þe fight against Toxic Chainsaw?" Midoriya asks inquisitively. "Heh no, þat guy had noþing on me. No þe fight þat gave me þis." He says pointing to his scar. "I asked þat it not be aired. And It's because of þis wound þat I can only do hero work for three hours a day. And to answer you question kid. No wiþout a quirk you can't be a hero. It's good to dream, but you need to dream realistically. If you truly want to help people. Become a police officer. Yeah þey get ridiculed for having villains dropped off to þem, but it is still a noble profession." He finishes while walking away.

Midoriya just sits þere, crestfallen and heartbroken. He þinks of bakugous words, his classmates insults, the doctors appointment, and his mother's apologies. He doesn't notice þat he is at the buildings edge till he is looking down. And wiþ a breaþ, he takes a step.

**A/N: Yeah Cliffhanger, I know but don't worry. I have plans for this clover.**


	2. Truth

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter. These author notes are here to help you gain information that may be needed. Please remember my use of the letter 'Thorn' Þ þ. Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 2: TRUTH**

"Saluton, kiel vi fartas?" '_Huh? Did someone, just call out to me' _I turned around to see a man leaning at þe door smiling, "W-w-what did you say?" "Heh, Mi diras, Saluton, Kiel vi fartas?" Þe man spoke in his weird tongue. "I'm sorry, but I-I d-don't understand y-you." 'Of course you wouldn't, why would you. Anyway, I asked how you are, but, seeing that you're on a ledge. I'd say, not very well." Þe man was; weird to say þe least. "So. What made a clover like you, want to off themselves?" þis man won't care, he'll find out þat I'm quirkless and push me off himself. "Well kid? What made you want to kill yourself?"

"I'm just a worþless deku. Why would you care?!" The man didn't seem shocked at þat. Infact, he seemed glad. "Do you know what my quirk is?" Why would he tell me his quirk? "It's probability manipulation. And one þing I can do is highten þe chance þat information about you will go into my head." I was shocked. Þis man wiþ his god like quirk could be a hero!. "A-are you a hero?" I asked, knowing full well his answer. "No" Wait… What! "I'm not a hero. Nor am I a Villain. I'm þe gray þat both sides hate." Þis man; He must be a Vigi- "Vigilante. Yeah, you need to cut down on your mumbling. Anyway, Ace of spades, pleasure to meet you. And might I say. Killing yourself is selfish." What is þis man saying? "W-what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What I mean is, killing yourself causes more problems for the rest of us. I mean, þink about the poor schmuck who would see your mangled body? Or what about your family member who has done everyþing þey can to keep you safe? Not going to þink about them? Look, I don't care if you're quirkless. Hell, I rarely use my quirk at all. And I'm þe most known vigilante þere is. So if someone says to kill yourself. Remind þem þat it would cause more harm þan good. And if someone says you can't be a hero simply because you don't have a quirk, clearly never met me." He's clearly lying. Why else would he try and cheer me up, if only to tear me down!

"Hmph. I can see þat you don't believe me. Well let me tell you a little story."

* * *

_It all started ten years ago when I was at the doctors office. I can remember sitting in þe waiting room by myself, while my ma was signing me in. Now I wasn't a very social kid. I was by myself most of þe time. I just looked around. I could see the posters on þe wall, þe kids laughing and playing with each other. But most of all. I remember seeing a green haired kid walking wiþ his moþer dead to the world. _

_At þe time I just þought þat þe kid just didn't get the quirk he wanted. Because, like every kid at þe time. I þought that the world was all sunshine and rainbows. But þat world view crashed rather quickly. See, I went to the doctors office because I wasn't showing any signs of a quirk. It was about ten minutes after I saw þat green haired kid þat I was called into þe office. Þe doctor didn't seem to care about the patients. Just þe money. He took me to an X-Ray machine and took a picture of my pinky toe, and took me back to my ma. _

_I can remember him telling me that I will never get a quirk. He, he just; Said it like it wasn't a big deal. Especially to a kid who hoped to have some cool quirk. My life changed that day. My ma was livid, But she kept it in till we were in þe car. Þen she just, EXPLODED. She was talking about how I was worþless, how I shouldn't have been born, how she should've just aborted me. It was þings like þat all þe way home. I was emotionally drained. My ma. Þe one who was supposed to protect me and nurture me. Just. screamed at me._

_When we got home my ma __**told **__me to go to my room. I obliged of course, still wondering what to do wiþ my life. My pa not knowing what happend asked my ma what happened. And she just exploded in him, yelling about how þey had a worthless son who would amount to nothing, and þat it was either her, or him. I could hear all of it. I could hear þe yelling, þe sound of glass breaking, and þings being thrown around. It lasted for about an hour before it calmed down. My pa came into my room. I can still remember what he said._

"_Hey my little wildcard how're you feeling?" He tried to console me. But I was numb to the world till. "Your mom is going away for a little bit but she still loves you." I was filled with fury. Not towards my pa, but towards þe world. And it was bullshit. So I called it. "BULLSHIT. That is utter BULLSHIT. SHE TOLD ME HERSELF THAT SHE HATED ME, THAT SHE SHOULD'VE ABORTED ME WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANCE!" My pa was at a loss for words. So he just did what he þought best and hugged me tight, whispering words into my ears to help calm me down. It was þen þat I decided to start training my body and mind to become a hero, just to spite þose who said I couldn't._

* * *

"So… you were quirkless just like me?" I asked, at a loss of words for what I just heard. "Yes, I was. Now,let me tell you how I discovered my quirk.

* * *

_I was nine years old at þe time, and I had a body þat could even make a God jealous. During þat time I was bullied constantly, not because of my quirk or lack þereof but for my interference wiþ stopping them from bullying others. It was a rather boring day to be honest. It was normal. We learned about percentages and how to count þem in maþ. It was when my quirk started appearing. Everywhere I looked, I could see percentages above people's heads, and items in the hall. I was confused at þe time, but didn't say anyþing about it. Well school let out for the day, and I was anxious to get home. It was my pa's birthday, so I was going to cook for him somþing good. It was on my way home when I got a call from the hospital. It was about my pa. He was in a villian attack and was severely injured. Turns out, Endeavor is a GIANT PRICK! Who knew. Apparently my pa was at a grocery store, when It started to get robbed._

_Flaming Trashbag™ started blasting fireballs left right & center. One of þem started going towards a little girl so he moved in front of them. He had 4th degree burns, his back was damaged beyond repair… He died later that day due to shock. He was the one who helped me discover my quirk. We talked about school and what I learned. When I got to þe percentigas he asked what the probability of his pain lessening. I looked at the numbers. It was less þan 20__**%**__. I jokingly said 100% and… his pain, lessons. We were ecstatic. I FINALLY had my quirk!. We spent þe rest of þe day experimenting wiþ it. It ended when he started to flatline._

_I ran. I ran all þe way home and cried my heart out. I wanted to know why my quirk appeared when I had þe extra pinky toe. I knew I was going to find out. It was 100% guaranteed. Þat was when I discovered I could have information go right into my brain. It had a 30% fail rate. 30% PERCENT! I was livid. I had my life ruined just because þe doctor didn't want to do þe extra work. I ran. I just ran, and ran, and ran, I knew I was going to survive on þe streets. Not because of my quirk. But because of my skills. Due to my bullying. I was able to pickpocket, and pick locks. I knew how to lie, cheat, and steal to survive._

_And It was during þat run þat I saved my first person. It was a man getting mugged. I wanted to do something, and þe next þing I knew was þat I had the criminal on the ground knocked out and a gun in my hand. I asked þe man if þey were okay. Þey said yes and asked for my name. I obliged. "I'm þe most important card in a deck." Cheesy, I know. But I started it and I was going to finish it._

* * *

"And that was how I unlocked my quirk and became a vigilante." Þis man, þe ace of spades. Was like me. Except… he got a quirk. I looked up and I was able to get a good look at him. He had khaki cargo pants with a holster on his left thigh. I could see tan, worn, but taken care of combat boots. I could see his brown leaþer jacket þat stopped short of his hips. It was open at þe front and I could see a white shirt well taken care of wiþ someþing black underneaþ. He had something white around his neck, it looked like he could pull it over his nose. His jaw was angular yet square at þe same time. His brown eyes had þis look of someone who has seen þings þat would break a person and lived to tell þe tale. His hair most of all was short, with a cowlick on his right side near his forehead. I could see bits of _someþing_ in it. His hands came up when he talked. Þey were gloved in olive green, wiþ what looked like hard rubber wiþ metal bits in it on his knuckles. Wait… He was talking!

"S-sorry I wasn't listening. Could you please repeat what you said." Great. I just embarrassed myself in front of him. "Heh, I said, take a picture, it'll last longer." Oh. þat was what he was saying. "Sorry" "It's okay, I'm used to it. So, mind telling me who exactly tole you to kill yourself?" Wait, What? Can't he just _know_ who told me? "Don't you know? I mean, wiþ your quirk can't you just know who said it?" He chuckled, Shaking his head. "Figured you would ask that. And to answer your question. No I can't, I've got restrictions. For example, I can know þat someone told you to kill you self, but I can't know who. So I'm going to ask again. Who? told. You. To kill. Yourself." He said wiþ an air of annoyance.

"kachan didn't mean it, really. He just said it as a joke." I burped out. I could see his eyes and face hardened. "Listen, people don't suicide bait other people just as a _JOKE_. This bakugou person, hates your guts. He doesn't like you. Hell I bet þat he wou-" ***BOOOOM*** an explosion (Cue Megumeins voice) rocked þe entire area "Þat came from 4th street! Common! We don't have all day!."

When we got to 4th street, fire was everywhere. And þere were heroes just standing there. "_Where are the heroes?! Why are þey just standing þere?!" _"_**Shit. our quirks can't do anyþing against þe slime creature!" **_The heroes can't do anything because of þeir quirk!? And the slime creature! Wait. it was because of me þat All Might lost him. ***BOOOM*** wait. Explosions? "Kachan!" I didn't know why but þe next þing I knew was þat I was at kachan trying to pull him out. "Stupid DEKU why are you trying to help." He sort of yelled. "I saw your eyes and þought you needed help!" All þe while I didn't notice Ace running in and burning the slime monster, till I heard him laugh. "Ha ha ha ha. Do you like mine Flammenwerfer!? Its Werfs ,Flammen! HA HA HA HA HA!" Þe creature was burning away till. "**Have no fear. For I am Here! Detroit SMASH!"** And wiþ one punch, both the flames and the slime monster are out.

After we were looked after by the paramedics and given a clean bill of health. I was criticized by þe heroes for going in þere without a quirk. All þe while, kachan was getting praised for his stamina and his quirk, saying how he will be a good hero someday. EVEN ALL MIGHT! Said þat what I did was reckless and could've made it worse. I was þinking of just going back to the building when Ace Popped out of nowhere.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? YOU'RE TELLING A KID. WHO MIND YOU DID YOUR JOB BETTER ÞAN YOU! THAT HE WAS STUPID AND COULD'VE MADE ÞE SITUATION WORSE!? LIKE YOU HAD IT HANDLED ANY BETTER. AND BETTER YET SOMEONE QUIRKLESS DID IT BETTER THAN YOU. HOW ABOUT DEM APPLES! OH! OH! LET'S NOT FORGET ÞAT YOU PRAISED ÞE KID WHO WAS **_**DIEING**_ **ÞAT HE WOULD MAKE A BETTER HERO ÞAN SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING! OH AND YOU.! ALL MIGHT.! YOU ARE A FUCKING HYPPOCRITE.! YOU SAY ÞAT **_**ANYONE**_ **CAN BE A HERO. BUT WHEN SOMEONE QUIRKLESS COMES ALONG YOU GO **'_**oh sorry but someone quirkless can't be a hero.'**_ **FUuuuuUCK YOU! SO LITTLE CLOVER. **_**YOU CAN BE A HERO.**_"

Everyone was speechless. Even þe news crews were silent. He then disappeared in a cloud of fog And I decided to go back home. I was in tears. Someone believed in me. Someone told me þat I could be a hero. But Why would I want to be a part of a community þat put people like me. People who don't have a quirk, who have a weak quirk, a non physical/non flashy quirk, or even a villianis quirk. No, I don't want to be a part of þat community.

As I was almost to my house kachan appeared in front of me. "Listen here you worþless deku. I didn't need your help. So why don't you kill yourself already and save antie Inko þe embarresment." Did, did he just tell me to kill myself so mom wouldn't be emberassed!? Why would kach- no. why would bakugou. He lost þat right þe moment he turned on me. I just didn't want to believe it.

As I enter þe living room I couldn't help but overhear… ACE?! "And þat's why I think THORN should be used more often and why Esperanto should be taught." Wait. How did he know where I lived? Wait. his quirk. Of course. "Hi sweete you never told me þat one of you friends was coming over." Why would he call me his friend? "Sorry mom, it must have slipped my mind. A Lot has happened today. Comone Ace, lets go to my room, we have lots of homework to go þrough." Not surprisingly my mom bought it. "Okay, have fun sweete." "I will"

When we enter my room I close the door and turn towards him. "Why are you here?" I asked him. He looks at me wiþ a knowing smirk. "Why I'm here to help you become a hero. Or is it a vigilante?" Shocked. I sputtered my response "w-w-w-what d-do you mean?! Vigilante? ME? No no no no no. Why would I become a vigilante when I can become a hero!?" His grin was getting bigger. "Why? Well, maybe because no hero school will accept someone quirkless, JUST because there's a chance þat þey can transfer into the hero course. And before you ask how I know this, check your mail." Ace þen hands me a letter wiþ þe UA symbol in it. When I opened it, it read.

* * *

_Dear Midoriya Izuku. We in good conscience can not allow you to enter our prestigious establishment. We here at UA believe þat our students safety is our first priority. We in good faiþ will not allow someone who is quirkless to endanger þemselves by attending our halls. Attached below is documentation for academies þat offer þe same courses we have. We wish you well in you life_

_Sincerely_

_Principle Nezu_

* * *

What!? I can't enter because of my lack of a quirk!? Þose, þose…. "Wow. now þat's low, even for me." Huh? I looked up and saw þat Ace was reading my letter. "You do know þat reading oþers mail is a felony, right?" And again he has his shit eating grin. "Well, so is vigilantism." Damn he got þere. "So. ready to be a vigilante?" He asks already knowing my answer. I look at him and steel my face as best as I can.

"Yes"

**A/N: wow. I have a new level of respect for authors. this took me all day to wright. Thank you for reading this. Don't forget to leave a comment or review.**


	3. Response to a review

**So I recently got a review talking about my use of thorn þ and how it was a Greek letter. I just wanted to say that thorn is an English letter and was used up until shakespeare. Where for some reason it fell out. Now I love languages, and I love learning about them. So color me surprised when I find a cool letter that wasn't being used anymore. You will see hints of my love of language throughout this story. It may be in dialog. **"_**Saluton, kiel vi fartas?"**_ **Or in name. **"_**And that's why I think Esperanto should be taught and that thorn should make a comeback." **_**Thank you.**


	4. An Omake Joke Origin

**A/N: enjoy this joke chapter**

**Chapter 3: An Omake of Joke Origin**

_It all started when I was 16. Þe world as I knew it, went to shit. Some type of virus killed off 99% of humanity. Þose þat survived were turned into some type of deity. I only know of þe ones in þe america's. But I do know þis. We recreated humanity. Mine was symple. I had a small community in the ground where it was warm in þe winter, and cold in þe summer._

_I kept count of þe days, months, and years while I was building and exploring. I grew plants þat weren't native to the surrounding area. I learned techniques þat allowed me to build, grow, and learn. It was around þe 100th year þat I started to get lonely. So I started sculpting from clay. At first it was animals, like snakes, and worms. Soon þough. I moved on to bigger animals when I could safely and consistently create þem._

_It was around the 150th year þat I recreated þe first humans from clay. Adamo, and Sofia. Þey were my keepers of knowledge. I taught þem all þat I knew, and soon I was creating more and more people. Me and my keepers taught þem about þeir jobs. Farming, hunting, smiþing, carpentry, and so much more. I taught þem how to write songs, how to sing and dance. But most importantly, I taught þem language. _

_In my 200th year, I left. I felt þat I gave þem all þat þey needed. And so I left, but not wiþout a gift. I gave þem a name. 'Þe Lajlee Ytoha.' Or 'Þe Bamboo Tribe.' I gave þem þat name due to þe ammount of reliance on þe bamboo þat I planted._

_And so I traveled far and wide. I visited þe Rocky Mountains of þe west, and þe smokey's to þe east. All þe while I fought, made peace, and avoided, þe many deities of þis earth. I was around for a total of five millennia's before I laid down to take my final rest._

_But imagine my surprise when I woke up in a world of powers called quirks. I recognized þe world from a manga, whose name kept eluding me. And so I stayed silent. Biding my time to learn about þis world þat I was on. I met þis boy wiþ green hair who had the personality of a rabbit. He always cared for oþers, never þinking about himself. He was þe happiest person alive, a real smol green bean. but , as all þings must come to an end, so must his happiness. When I was four in þis world, we boþ were diagnosed as 'quirkless'. Our lives turned upside down, we looked to our caretakers, our benefactors, for help and guidance. Where he had his ma. I had myself._

_Þoughout þe years we boþ faced hardships. Him, wiþ his classmates and school. And me, wiþ þe street and gangs. I became a villain while he became a hero. I remember our last battle. We were sad, angry, happy, and dertermand. Þis battle lasted for three hours. Till finally, we struck a killing blow on eacoþer. I remember closing my eyes awaiting deaþ. But it would not come. Apparently God didn't want me back in his realm, and þe devil wasn't ready for my ass._

_And so began a long line of reincarnations. Most of þem had me as quirkless. Some had me wiþ a weak quirk. But one þing þey all had in common, was þe green haired clover. It wasn't till my 117th loop þat I got a quirk I considered god tier. I could manipulate probability. I was ecstatic. I could help þe clover wiþ being a hero. But, I didn't live anywhere near him. So I ran away after þe only person keeping me grounded was dead. I ran and became a vigilante. And by god will I make him a hero, even if I have to sue god himselfs…_

_Actually… Þat ain't a bad idea._


	5. Tru chapter 3: DOOM

**A/N: You ever think of something to put in a story as a joke then decided to run with it? Well I have; But it will be in a later chapter. Sorry for the long wait, writer's block is a bitch. Also, this won't be in our little clover's POV for too long in this chapter.**

**True Chapter 3: Doom.**

After my agreement for him to train me, we talked about what food I need to eat and what exercises I need to do. We talked for what felt like minutes but was really hours. My moþer came in telling me it was time for dinner and invited Ace. "Oh, no, no, I wouldn't want to be a boþer. I mean, my parents would probably be worried sick if I didn't come home soon. Þank you anyway for your offer Ms. Midoriya." "It's quite alright, I understand." After þat I ate dinner and went to bed, happy to have someone believe in me.

_After leaving þe Midoriya's house, I decided to go for a little patrol. It was nothing I wasn't used to. A mugger here, a rapist (That won't be having children anytime soon) there. Normal really. But as I checked the time I realized it was almost the witching hour. And I needed to pay a certain lucy a visit._

_When the clock struck three, I up my chances of going to hell without dying (I'm stupied, not an idiot.) right then and there, and went on my merry way. As I was waiting for three'o'clock to come around. I decided to watch the local news. It was about the 'Sludge Villain Incident' as they coined it. Every single station played a heavily censored version of it. I mean, it had me going verrückt on him, _and _All Might punching the weather away. But it cut out me chewing both the heroes and All Might out. I could only find the uncensored versions on ViTube™, even then, it was about how, 'hero A should've done this' or 'this should've happened instead of this. Noone was talking about the quirkless kid doing something despite the odds. I'm livid, and by þe time the clock struck three, I had a new plan in mind._

_Now, most people þink of hell as a place of fire & torture. And while that is true, it can be rather pleasant when you know your way around. I.E. be _the _Doom Slayer. When you enter just kill any demon that just looks at you wrong and you'll fit right in. I mean, nobody, and I mean _NOBODY _will want to mess with you. (I love pop culture references can't you tell?) Anyway, once I was at Lucy's house (read mansion). I did what any self respecting person would do and kicked down the door._

"_HONEY I'M HOOOME!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP BASTERED! I'M TRYING TO WIN A POKER GAME HERE! And don't call me honey! Were not married." Damn, what's got him in a bad mood? "Oh come on Lucy, admit it, you love me." He looks ticked. "DON"T CALL ME LUCY! IT'S LUCIFER!" Yup, he's ticked. "Potatoe potato. Anyway I need your help." And like that he got serious. "So," He says testing the waters. "You want me to _help _you with something? And do tell, why do you want _my _help?" Man it's like he doesn't even know. "I do know dumbass. Royal flush fuckers."_

_Oh? He knows what I want? Okay. "If you know what I want, why don't you tell me what I want." Okay so I might've made him miffed when I said that. But let's cut him some slack. I mean. He usually knows what someone wants. "WHAT YOU WANT!? WHAT YOU WANT!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT! _You want to control hell." _not today lucy, not today. "Nope." I said popping þe p. "I want your help making a certain clover a vigilante. So I need free access to bring him here so I can train him… I also want to sue God." Man you should've seen the look on his face when I went from, 'I need help training someone.' to 'I want to sue the big man himself.'_

"_I get the training bit and you can have it. Just don't kill _too _many demons. I've still got an operation down here. But what I don't get is that you want to sue the big man himself, like capital G, O, D. ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!" okay so I may be a little loco bUUUuut, can you blame me? A person who not only talks to lucifer himself, but also has a vendetta against God? Yes? Okay. "Yes, I want to sue him for ruining my little clovers life." And now he's exasperated. "Let me guess it was the te-" TIME FOR SOME ALUCARD! "THE TEN YEARS OF BULLYING!" If you don't know what I did there we can't be friends. "SO. will you do it? Willyouwillyouwillyouwillyou?!" I couldn't hide my anxiousness even if I tried. Sighing he responds "Yes. yes I will. _BUT. _You will owe me a lot of favors." Wow. I mean. Wow… I did _NOT _expect that. "Wow, I expected you to say no to daddy dearest." HAHaha hahahahah ahhh. You should've seen the look on his face. It was priceless! Ahhh. Anyway I got out of there as soon as I could because I did NOT want to deal with a pissed off Lucifer._

_And faster than someone can say "Scheiße!" I was back on the surface. And someone did say scheiße because I appeared right in front of them. And, proceeded to call Johnny Law. Which means it was time for me to skedaddle._

**TIME SKIP: 1 Hour. **_**not really**_**.**

_So I was just minding my own business. No REALLY I was, and this hobo with a scarf decided to try and 'Arrest' me. I mean come on, what did I do to deserve to be arrested? Don't answer that. "Hello spades." He said tiredly. "Hello trash hobo, how's the misses?" Did I mention that I'm like a mini deadpool because the author wanted one? OH. I also can change this story. Goodbye thorn. _

**A/N: NO DON'T REMOVE THE THORN!**

_Hah try me bitch._

_Anyway he says he and Miss Joke aren't married, or dating. But don't let him tell you otherwise. (I got a bet running with the staff of U.A on when they would get together. I'ma cheat. PROBABILITY MANIPULATION FOR THE WIN!). "We aren't married. Or dating." way to ruin the fun bitch. "That's not what my quirk says." Did I mention that I'm a little shit to the police force and fully intend to put that on our little clover? No? Okay then. "And what is your mystery quirk now problem child? Divine deviation?"_

"_Do you even know what you just said? Deviation means that I can read the future. And coinciding with what you said. You Mr. Aizawa has feelings for Ms. Fumi. SO! I'll do you a favor and get you two on a date. What D'ya say?" AAand I broke him… Well, I'll just leave him my number. (Don't get any ideas, author.) and went on my merry way. Again._

**TIME SKIP: Morning.**

_STOP WITH THE DAMN SKIPS! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!_

**A/N: Sorry.**

_You better be._

_So. After the author gave me a headache I decided to go to the midoriya's and stop our clover from dying._ "_Who are you talking to Ace? And what's this about me dying? And why don't I remember anything about it?" Oh shit, I forgot that he was here. "Don't fret police boy. You're not dying anytime soon."_

"_Police boy? But I'm not with the police.?" He's lucky I don't call him some butchered version of 'Seras Victoria'. Like 'Siris Victama' or some shit like that. "Like I said, don't worry. Anyway, we need to get started on your training. And before you ask. No. you are not going back to that hellhole of a school. No, You'll be going to literal Hell, like, fire and brimstone, hell." If you could see his face. All you would see is FEAR. Utter. PRIMORDIAL. FEAR. I mean. If I was told I was going literally going to hell, well, you know how I would react. " Why yes my dear Watson, you will be going straight to hell to train. After all, It's how I trained and look how I turned out." And there's the deadpan. "Sarcastic? Manipulative? A Gigantic Asshole?" Wait. Did he just curse?! "D-Did you… just curse?!" Again he has his signature deadpan glare. "I hung around bakugou. A literal profanity vending machine."_

_Hey. that sound like something I would say. They grow up so fast. "Oh. I forgot, sorry. Anyway." That seems to be my favorite word for some unknown reason. I'm looking at you author. "Yes, you will be going to hell to train. You will be a demon killer." Man. The moment I said 'killer' he started freaking out. "Trust me. You won't survive any other way. So remember to aim for the throat, and that time works differently there. Toodles!" I said as a portal to hell opened right under him. Now, don't get me wrong. He needs to know how to survive a hellscape. I mean, anything could happen. Like a scarlet royal coming to tear down reality. *cough* new *cough* story *cough* *cough*. Sorry, something seemed to have gotten in my lungs. So ya I think that this is a good place to stop. What do you think Author? _

**A/N: I think you should stop breaking the fourth wall.**

Whatever you say.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the time it took for me to write this. I bet you thought it was going to be longer. So, sorry. Anyway, I thought that Ace getting rid of thorn in his chapters would fit his character. **"_**Like when does it not?" **_**Fuck. I thought I told you to stop.** "_**You did, but I took that as a suggestion." **_**Go fuck off and die. **"_**God doesn't want me back in his realm and lucifer ain't ready for my ass." **_**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! **"_**NEVER!"**_


	6. Chapter Four: Welcome to Hell

**A/N: Writer's block a bitch**

**CHAPTER 4: WELCOME TO HELL**

When þat basterd Ace opened a portal to hell from right underneaþ me, I felt like I was right next to þe sun. My body felt like it was on fire and melting. I tried to cry but my tear ducts felt burned. I wanted to scream but þe air in my lungs was burned. And when I thought it was all over, I felt; noþing. Like all þat I felt was just a bad dream. I opened my eyes to try and see where exactly I was.

I was mesmerized by what I saw. Sakura trees wiþ þeir petals blood red. Forrests temming wiþ life þat I didn't þink possible. Creatures þat looked like a deer and an armadillo had a baby, and so much more. All in all it was boþ terrifying and exciting at þe same time. And all I had to do was survive here? Well knowing how I evaded Bakugou for most of my life, I have pretty good chances. I got up to go deeper but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard someone talking. "You know." he said wiþ a laidback tone "I genuly thought þat he would come wiþ you… So, I'm here to 'help' train you." I turned around to look at þe speaker.

He was a man that stood at 6'4" with blackish-gray wings sprouting from his back. He had black hair wiþ little streaks of gray in þem. Eyes of brimstone and fire þat pierced my soul and gave me a feeling of opia when I looked at þem. His wicked smile could turn any bad þoughts about him to good. He had a black leather jacket wiþ a black & white striped shirt underneaþ. Faded black jeans þat were ripped at þe knees. Leather boots þat ended in a sharp point. "W-w-what do y-y-you mean, _train_ me?"

"I mean, I'm here to give you pointers every now and þen. So what you're going to do is a 10 mile run. Yes, Miles not Kilometers." Wait. why is he not using kilometers? "Why Miles?" "Well þat's simple, Ace got me into þe imperial system, and it's easier to break down into meters when running track. Which is seventy thousand meters by þeway." So just because it's used in track he goes for miles. **A/N: I run track & field so I used that analogy. 1600 is 1 mile and 3200 is 2 miles. Don't be mad at me** "Uh-hu. Anyþing else? Mr…?" "Oh! Call me lucifer. And yes I'm þe Devil. And no, I don't tempt people for their souls. _At least anymore. Damn king._" to say þat I was shocked was an understatement. I was flabbergasted. This Devil is þe King Of Hell! And he doesn't want my soul! "So I'm supposed to run seventeen kilometers? Have you met me?! I can't run þat!" Oh no. his wicked grin got wider. "It's eiþer þat, or you die. Your choice." he brought one of his hands up and snapped. Þe sound reverberated around þe forest like it was in an echo chamber full of metal rods. It was þen þat I heard a rumble from þe ground. A inhuman roar sounded behind me. I felt fear that I _did not_ feel in a long time. I felt þe fear of my life, my soul, and my very existence. I didn't want to wait to figure out what was coming so I booked it. Trees were becoming a blur and animals fled from my paþ like a stone in a river. I didn't dare look back; after all. I was sprinting for my life.

Lucifer's POV

When I snapped my fingers I expected one of two things to happen. One: Þe kid would ask me what was happening while waiting for an answer þat would never come. Or Two: He would be frozen right where he stood. So imagine my surprise when he just started sprinting away from Mr. Snuffles. He intrigued me, so I want to make him just as good if not better than Ace. Þat bastard had it coming for too long now. So here I was sending demons to harm þe boy so þat he may learn how to fight.

When Ace told me he needed help training someone. I was intrigued. He was þe only one who went to me for help on problems þat he couldn't solve, albeit rarely, but still þe only one. When I looked þrough þe kids files I þought he would be some kind of martial arts master, or some kind of multiversel genus. But I was surprised by his history. No 'quirk' when he turned four. Was bullied by everyone except his moþer. Could analyze your every weakness in under one minute. HOT DAMN! If it wasn't for Ace having dibs on þis kid I would have him down here working for me!

After my short rant I decided to see how þe kid's doing. And… he's hiding… damn, he is good at hiding.

**TIME SKIP: Five Hours?**

So þe basterd can hide, like really well. It took around five hundred demons five hours. _FIVE HOURS_, just to get an idea of his location. He pissed me off so I'm going to make his life a living hell. "CHARGE! I WANT HIM TO SUFFER!"

POV: Clover

Ah shit. He found me. How long has it been? Were my þoughts as I hid in a tree. I looked at my watch and found þat FIVE HOURS have passed. Fuck, my mom is going to kill me! It was þen þat I got a text from Ace… wait. How did he get my number?

_6:30 A.M_

Ace: Hey just remembered þat time works differently down in hell.

Ace: It's only been like a few seconds here so it should've been a few hours down þere.

Ace: So don't worry about being gone for long periods of time.

Ace: You're going to be þere for a whole earþ day, so þats about

Ace: 1.97 years.

Ace: So good luck! You'll need it!

_So this bastard decided to trap me here for almost _TWO _years! When I get back up þere I'm going to rip him to BLOODY SHREDS!_

POV: No-one's (I know, POV hopping is bad.)

After getting absolutely livid at Ace for trapping him in hell for almost two years, Izuku went on a rampage ripping and tearing demons left and right causing mass hysteria in hell.

"_Þis just in! A green haired human is having a rampage þrough hell in sector eleven! Ezekil what are your þoughts?" Well I þink þat þis huma-"_

"_Fake news. Only Ace would be able to go on a rampage. And he's not here."_

Þat was þe last mistake þat demon ever made because our little clover ripped and tore þrough his house. Yup he's a doom slayer. And yes he will be a lean mean green machine. And þis is short, I know. So here's an Omake.

**OMAKE: Ace of Spades day off**

_It hurts having to teach izuku how to fight properly and not just rip and tear. And with me sending him to hell on the weekends and after school. I needed a much needed break. So I did what any highly wanted vigilante does on their day off… Go to a hero Convention! So there I was, walking through a hero convention that has five of the top ten heroes present. I decided to go get some food._

"_Stop right there villain!" Huh. someone seems to be robbing the convention, dumbass. "Why are you ignoring me! And why are you heading to the food court?!" Wait… … Heading to the food court… It's me, isn'it. Why, just why. "You know. I just wanted a day off. A normal. _Fucking_. Day. I am not messing with reality, in, anyway, and you decide to go ahead and try to arrest me when I'm doing nothing but walking around, and not bothering anyone! SO! Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go get food and eat. And you will go do whatever you do when you're here." Oh did I mention that it was endeavor that stopped me? No? Well now you do._

_So I just walked away to the food court while flipping him off because One. He's endeavor. And Two. I'm fucking hungry and I'm not letting some punk ass murdering, backstabbing, powerhungry, psycotic bitch, ruin my day. You should've seen the look on his face when I flipped him off and walked away. I was having none of it._

_So I just walked to the food court and looked at their options. On my left there was, Chic-fa-fa, Panda Fast, Pizza Domo, and King Sams. and on my Right was, Rice Apprentice, Jimmy Jack, Highway, and Buenos dioses. I was in the mood for American so I went to Highway _**A/N: Bonus points for whoever figures out the real names for all the restaurants.** "Hello and welcome to Highway. How may I help you." "Yes I'll a Texas-Cheese Sub, toasted, and salt, pepper, parmesan, basil-pesto, onions, and bell peppers please." My father didn't raise a rude lil bitch. After getting my food and having a good lunch. I decided to crash a Q&A.

After finding the Q&A. I snuck in and listened for my turn. "Any questions?" Oh fuck the hell yes. "Yes, yes, I have a question for all five of you. What are your thoughts on the vigilante, The Ace of Spades?"

Endeawhore: "He's a stain on society and should have the appropriate measures taken so we can end his reign of terror." That has people giving him weird looks.

Miriko: "He seems to be a strong opponent and I would like to fight him. But he should've gone through the appropriate channels to become a hero" Well That and something more can be arranged only if you're willing to date a soon-to-be highschooler. Though I have seen fanfics where that isn't a problem.

Edgeshot: "I too echo Miriko's statement about how he should've gone through the appropriate channels. But I have nothing else to say due to my lack of experience against him." Well I think I need to change that. And make you call me daddy.

Ryukyu: "I echo both Miriko and edgeshots opinion on him going through the proper channels. He is a tricky foe to fight and should turn himself in for his crimes." Ryukyu, my favorite opponent. I appreciate your echo.

Kamui Woods: "I have no experience against him so I have no opinion." That's fair. I haven't fought against you yet.

Well, with their answers I decided to have some fun. "Miriko, that, and maybe something more, can be set up. Evdeawhore, you're a bitch. Edgeshot, I'm gonna make you call me daddy. Ryukyu, me and you need to fight again sometime soon. And Kamui Woods,I'm going to make you regret the day you decided to be a hero when we finally fight. Now! GOODBYE!" And like that, I sped off like Speedy Gonzalis while all the heroes got up to chase after me. But I was already long gone, After all. It was time for me to pick up our little clover.

**A/N: Like I said Earlier. Writer Block's a Bitch.**


	7. NOTICE

**IMPORTANT**

**I will be focusing more of my time on ****The Verda Emissary**

**Due to a combination of 'Writer's block', 'School' (Yup, I still have school), and me binging on SCP and RPC.**

**I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING THIS STORY. I WILL JUST DEVOTE MORE TIME TO ANOTHER STORY.**


	8. Q&A, ASK AWAY

**FUCK IT.**

**I'M BORED AS ALL HELL.**

**WRITERS BLOCK'S A BITCH.**

**QA TIME.**

**NOTHING'S OFF LIMITS.**

**ASK AWAY.**


End file.
